03908
}} is the 3,910th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Sunday 28 November, 2004. Plot Part 1 Zak and Jarvis walk through the runners warming up for the Dales Dash outside the Woolpack. Jarvis wishes them luck. Rodney emerges from the Post Office and offers Zak a lift to the vineyard. Zak declines. Rodney tells Zak not to be late. Jimmy gets out of the car, back from Roger's funeral. Jimmy tells Chloe they're entertaining the grieving relatives up at Holdgate Farm. Jimmy says he'll try and persuade Tom to take Carl back on and stop him sponging from Chloe. Chloe says she owes him one. In Café Hope, the runners are being given their numbers for the race. Zak calls for Emily but she's serving Betty in the shop. Emily gets Betty a ginger cake for Alan but Betty says Alan doesn't like ginger. Emily explains she's running the café and the shop single handed today. Emily tells Betty that Bob and Viv flew off yesterday and that Donna is in bed. Zak comes through and says he thought Betty was supposed to be grape picking. Betty runs off, having forgotten. Emily's cross when Jarvis is helping himself to food in the café. Emily orders Jarvis to sit down and says she's doing the best she can. At the vineyard Rodney catches Shadrach eating the grapes. Rodney wonders where Zak is. Sam and Lisa explain Zak isn't coming to work as he's Terry's cheerleader. Betty arrives and Rodney shouts at her for being late. Rodney says he needs to have all his grapes harvested quickly to guarantee a good vintage and offers fifty quid to the person that collects the most grapes. In the café Emily gives Danny a salad but Danny says he doesn't eat salad. Donna turns up hung over. Emily tells her she's four hours late. Emily says Donna promised Viv she'd look after the cafe properly while she's away. Emily takes her off her apron and goes for lunch. In the Woolpack Paddy tells Marlon he looks awful. Marlon says he didn't get to bed till two. In the corridor Terry doesn't want to face the pub in his costume. Louise persuades him to go in, dressed as Robin, and her as cat woman. Chas and Marlon make fun of Terry's costume. At Holdgate Charity asks two kids what they're watching on TV as she's bored. Sadie says the guests at the wake will be gone by teatime. Katie arrives and Sadie asks her to walk Damon as Sam is otherwise engaged. Charity offers to go with Katie but Sadie tells Charity her place is at Holdgate. Helen tells George Sutton and Tom she can't believe Roger has gone. George says it's a frightening thought that you never know when you're going to go. Jimmy tells Carl to have a chat with Tom about getting his old job back. Carl says he already has and leaves for a pint. Matthew gets Grace Andrews a drink. Grace says she shouldn't get drunk as she's just buried her father. Grace says she got divorced from her husband Toby three months ago and he's in Johannesburg. In the café Dawn comes in and Donna tries to get Dawn to help out for a couple of hours. Scott comes in. Donna says it's their fault Viv and Bob have been packed off on holiday and they should help. Dawn agrees but hands Scott the apron. Outside the cricket pavilion the runners are getting ready to set off on the Dales Dash. Terry asks what will happen if he collapses half way round. Louise says she'll give Terry the kiss of life. When Zak heckles Terry, Terry shouts it's only 5k and he'll be back in forty minutes. The starting gun goes off. In the Woolpack Chloe's surprised the pub is so quiet. Chas says everyone is chasing Terry round a field. When Carl comes in Chloe's on her way out and tells Carl she's cooking him a roast and that it will be ready in an hour. Carl buys Chas a drink at the bar. At Holdgate Tom watches Charity chat and laugh with a younger man. Jimmy asks a distracted Tom what he reckons about bringing Carl back into the business. Jimmy says Tom spent thousands on his education and that Carl studied business management at University. Tom points out he dropped out after a year, but Jimmy says Carl deserves a second chance. Tom says ‘maybe’. Katie returns from walking Damon and Sadie asks Katie if she'd like to stay for a drink. When Katie says she doesn't belong there, Sadie says Katie shouldn't put herself down and that she has the looks and qualities that mean she could walk down the aisle with half of Yorkshire's eligible bachelors. Jimmy catches Matthew tucking in his shirt as he comes down the stairs with Grace and tells Jimmy that Grace needed a shoulder to cry on. Part 2 Terry's flagging in the Dales Dash and he stops running. Louise says it's good they've made it half way. Terry insists he just needs a breather and they sit down. Terry says there were times when he was in hospital that he wasn't sure he wanted to go on living. Louise says she's glad he has. They kiss. In the Woolpack Paddy tells Emily she has to make a stand against Donna. Chas asks Carl what Roger was like. Carl says Roger was fat, loud and alcoholic. Carl says he's good at chatting up barmaids. Carl answers the mobile to Chloe at Dale View who tells him his dinner is ready. Carl leaves. Emily says she's going back to the café. Paddy says Emily should take the rest of the day off to make Donna suffer. In the Woolpack back room Marlon asks Chas if she's going to get back to serving the punters. Chas is upset. Marlon asks Chas if she'd like to be back with Carl. Chas says Carl thinks the whole world is in love with him but that she doesn't need him to have fun and asks Marlon out that evening to get blathered. Marlon agrees. Chas says Carl can rot in hell. In the café Donna gives Dawn an order behind the counter while Scott's serving. Emily returns, surprised the café is still so busy. Donna says Dawn had an idea for special offer on cream teas and they're making a fortune. Donna tells Emily to have the rest of the day off and that she'll dock her wages accordingly as she left her in the lurch earlier. At the finish line of the Dales Dash Zak wonders where Terry and Louise have got to. Jarvis says they've been one hour and sixteen minutes and that even he could walk 3 miles in under an hour. Chloe opens the door at Dale View to Jimmy. Jimmy says Tom is almost definitely going to take Carl back on and asks Chloe if she'd like to celebrate as she owes him. Carl arrives back and Jimmy says they can discuss the boring details tomorrow. Jimmy leaves and Chloe gives Carl a kiss. At Holdgate George says ‘three down, two to go’, to Tom as he looks at a picture of themselves with Roger, Harvey and Geoff. Tom says they have a few years left in them. At the vineyard Rodney calls in the troops and says drinks all round. Rodney says he will make a formal announcement in the pub as to who has won the bonus. Rodney catches Shadrach stuffing his pockets with grapes. Rodney puts Shadrach on a warning. Still at the race finish line Paddy says they're talking about sending a search party for Terry when he and Louise finally emerge at the finish line. Tom sees Helen off in a car as Matthew says bye to Grace who tells him to keep in contact. Inside Holdgate Sadie tells Charity that Rupert seemed quite taken with Charity. Tom walks in and overhears Charity agreeing. Tom says he saw them together. Sadie says it was all very innocent but Tom says Charity was flirting with Rupert. In the Woolpack Zak raises a toast to Terry. Zak says at least Terry got back without incident but Terry says not entirely! Chas asks Louise for a hand behind the bar. Louise heads upstairs to get changed. Paddy's angry when Emily tells him Donna practically threw her out of the café. Rodney announces that he picked more grapes than anyone else and so he wins the bonus. Betty and Lisa resign in disgust. Lisa says Sam is resigning too. Zak tells Rodney he and Shadrach will stand by him but it will cost him. Donna walks in and heads through to the back to borrow Marlon's bread baps and says it's an emergency. Marlon asks Donna if she's sacked Emily. Donna says it's only for today as Emily gets time and a half on a Sunday but that Scott and Dawn are working for peanuts. Donna tells Emily she's not a team player and offers to take Marlon out for the evening. Chas says Marlon's already busy tonight. Emily's puts her head in her hands, upset. Rodney tries to persuade Danny to go and work at the vineyard. Rodney offers him a better hourly rate as management. Danny refuses. At Dale View the smoke alarm is going off. Chloe and Carl run down the stairs to discover dinner is burning. At Home Farm Jimmy is opening a bottle of wine as Sadie arrives back and apologises for leaving him in the lurch. Jimmy tells Sadie he's a lucky man and goes to get a bottle of champagne. At Dale View Chloe is trying to rescue dinner when Jimmy rings on her mobile. At Home Farm Jimmy leaves Chloe a voice mail saying they should finalise the details of the outstanding debt tomorrow. Sadie overhears but pretends she hasn't. Jimmy raises a toast to his best girl with Sadie. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Sunday Category:Featured episodes